Two White Wings
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [game: Angel's Feather] [drabble collection] It is a story of war, of separated brothers, of friends, of lovers and of many things in between.
1. Always

**A/N:** Written for the 100 100 Word Drabbles with Prompts on the RANDOM forum.

* * *

**Two White Wings  
1: always**

Shou selfishly clings to the memories he has of his twin, because those memories are the best things he has – and he denied them to his brother.

He argues with himself he has his brother's best interests in mind, and he does – he had. And he doesn't know his brother _has_ forgotten him: it was just a desperate plea, an attempt to spare him the agony of separation.

Shou bears it though, even though he knows it's easier for him too to forget. He doesn't; he holds on to those memories, those treasures.

Maybe he's hoping they'll meet again someday.

* * *

**Post A/N**: For those of you who don't know (ignore this if you are familiar with Angel's Feather!), Angel's Feather is a two part OVA based off a yaoi PC game. Two twins, Shou (the elder one with the shorter hair) and Kai (the younger one with the long hair) are separated at a young age after their parents are killed. Kai is adopted into the Misonou family, a rather wealthy business-orientated family. Shou is adopted into a different family (not much is told about them), but by the time the show starts, Shou's adopted parents are killed in a car crash and he's arrived on a sport's scholarship to Yuusei Academy, coincidentally the same academy Kai is attending. Right before their separation though, Shou had made his brother promise to forget about him.

Other characters and plot related points will be explained in relevant drabbles. I think the A/N's already as long as the drabble!


	2. Around

**A/N:** Written for the 100 100 Word Drabbles with Prompts on the RANDOM forum.

* * *

**Two White Wings  
2: around**

Kai can relax now that there's nobody else around.

His life wasn't always like that. He used to be alone: locked in his room to complete whatever task was set to him before he could find freedom again. But even then he'd been under surveillance. It just hadn't been a physical gaze monitoring him.

Not like now, where every breath was carefully watched. He hadn't had to be perfect in every move back then, when he was still learning. Now he had an image to maintain: an image everyone expected, and demanded, of him.

But alone, he can be himself.


	3. Because

**A/N:** Written for the 100 100 Word Drabbles with Prompts on the RANDOM forum.

* * *

**Two White Wings  
3: because**

Things started moving when Hamura Shou arrived.

All of them knew it the moment they laid eyes on him. Except, perhaps for Kai. And that was understandable. Kai was always kept in the dark. Darker than the rest of them would like – but they couldn't take him out from beneath the thumb of the Black Wings without triggering something big, so they'd left it.

Shou's arrival was a trigger though. A trigger that meant they had to _act_ – but they still managed to be too late. The Black Wings had moved before them.

Maybe they'd orchestrated his arrival as well.


	4. Hoping

**A/N:** Written for the 100 100 Word Drabbles with Prompts on the RANDOM forum.

* * *

**Two White Wings  
4: hoping**

Shou really wanted to find Kai.

He would be lying if he said to himself he wasn't. He was. He missed Kai.

But a part of him argued that Kai would be happier not digging up the fast. If he'd really forgotten. Like Shou had made him promise.

Also selfish, but he was a selfish person. And why not? He wanted his family. His dead parents: parents he never knew. His brother, who'd been adopted before him. Into a happy family, hopefully. Like his one. But he'd lost them too.

And now there was no-one and he was really lonely.


	5. Include

**A/N:** Written for the 100 100 Word Drabbles with Prompts on the RANDOM forum.

* * *

**Two White Wings  
5: include**

He was a weakling. He could play a flute, but that was it.

They still wanted him. His help. His presence.

And he got to help.

He knew it wasn't pity, his exclusion.

He mattered. They needed him. And he could help them.

He didn't mind in the least helping them. Because they were his friends. Because he could.

Also because it made him strong. Made him _something_. Made him more than just the weak-looking little kid to be picked on. The kid that looked like a girl.

Everyone thought he was a girl first.

It was an all-boy's school.


End file.
